Recaída instantánea
by LunaEstival
Summary: Viejos conocidos, entre secretos y miradas...vivirán un intenso encuentro, ¿Estará dispuesta a hacerle caso a lo que le dicta el corazón y entregarse a él? ¿O lo abandonará una vez más? Historia corta, subida de tono - AU y Lemonade
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes, hace un tiempo que no me da tiempo de actualizar, cuidar a mi bebé me lo pone difícil, pero si me dio un poco de tiempo para escribir esto, algo corto y fugaz que pasó por mi mente.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, gracias a quienes le den una oportunidad, de antemano les digo que esto posiblemente sea un oneshot subido de tono! Hahaha Depende de sus opiniones quizás puedo hacer la continuación.**

 **Feliz día de San Valentín para todos!**

 **Abrazos de oso panda**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia: UA – Lemon**

* * *

 **REENCUENTRO**

Hacía demasiado calor y las sábanas se le pegaban a la piel desnuda. Tumbada boca arriba, observaba las aspas del ventilador del techo moverse en círculos, sin que eso sirviera de mucha ayuda. Las cortinas frente a la ventana ni siquiera se movían, el aire era tan denso aquella noche que llevaba dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño, sin éxito.

Se incorporó y bajó los pies al suelo. Estaba demasiado agobiada por el calor. No era habitual aquella temperatura en la región, las elevaciones de terreno y la cercanía del mar llevaban corrientes de aire fresco a la casa y a las tierras de los alrededores. Pero esa noche no y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Sudar de esa manera era irritante, si al menos esa transpiración se debiese a otra cosa no estaría tan molesta. Para colmo, las duchas de agua fría no servían para nada y los ventiladores no eran suficientes. Sólo podía resignarse.

Se acercó al baño para refrescarse, se echó agua en la cara y se frotó el cuello, dejando que las gotas resbalaran por los hombros y el pecho, serpenteando hasta el abdomen. Sin que eso resultara suficiente para aplacar el sofoco, se puso un vestido de tirantes, se calzó unas sandalias y salió al balcón.

La luna estaba en lo alto e iluminaba buena parte de las inmediaciones. La mansión de sus padres estaba rodeada de bosques, jardines y vegetación. Más allá, tras una elevación rocosa, se podía ver la línea de horizonte que dividía el mar del cielo. Apenas llegaba olor a salitre, estaba demasiado lejos. De repente, sintió que tenía que llegar hasta el océano para aliviar el calor. Se cambió las sandalias por unas zapatillas y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. Era demasiado tarde para que cualquiera del servicio o de su familia la viera salir.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al mar.

Aquel verano Bulma había decidido pasarla allí para alejarse de los desastres del día a día. Demasiado estrés en el trabajo, prácticamente había huido de las oficinas alegando que tenía muchos días de vacaciones acumulados. Ni siquiera quería salir a divertirse, se estaba dando cuenta de que detestaba a sus amigas y había perdido las ganas de pasar la noche con algún hombre al que no conocía de nada. Pensaba que el cambio de aires la ayudaría a centrarse, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues en lugar de descansar la mente, se había pasado dos semanas lidiando con toda su familia.

La casa era lo bastante grande como para no cruzarse con nadie, pero parecían buscarla para irritarla con consejos que ella no había pedido. Todos parecían saber lo que ella necesitaba hacer o sentir y a esa actitud desquiciante se le había sumado una ola de calor que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Llegó hasta el límite del bosque y se adentró entre los árboles. La propiedad de la familia abarcaba varios kilómetros, de pequeña siempre le había gustado aventurarse por las tierras para averiguar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Pero ya no tenía quince años y entrar de noche en un bosque era una idea estúpida. Allí no hacía tanto calor, el problema era que no veía muy bien por donde andaba y después de pisar varias raíces, arañarse brazos y muslos con los arbustos, empezó a maldecir en voz alta. La luna arrojaba bastante luz, pero no la suficiente para encontrar un camino a seguir, así que decidió continuar hacia delante y averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar. Con un poco de suerte acabaría perdida, despeñada en algún terraplén; nadie la encontraría, se moriría de hambre y, por fin, la dejarían en paz.

Varios metros más tarde encontró la casa del bosque.

Se detuvo en seco. Había olvidado que aquella casa continuaba allí y eso la sorprendió. Durante muchas semanas se había escapado de la mansión para visitar a quién vivía allí y al ver la construcción, retazos del pasado empezaron a llegar a su mente. No había visto al cuidador, a su esposa o a sus hijos en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa principal, por eso tampoco había dedicado ni un segundo de su pensamiento a ellos.

Ni a él.

La casa estaba igual que hacía quince años, con cultivos y flores altas alrededor, por lo que alguien vivía allí. ¿Quién? ¿Sería la misma familia de entonces?

¿Seguiría él viviendo en esa casa?

Se acercó para inspeccionar. Se subió a un tocón para mirar por la ventana y estudió el interior hasta que la vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y empezó a ver formas. Todo estaba en silencio, como está una casa de madrugada. En el porche ya no estaba la mecedora ni la mesa donde solía estar el padre de la familia y el escalón que antes había estado roto, ahora estaba arreglado. Incluso la madera estaba restaurada. Rodeó la casa y encontró herramientas de labor apoyadas en el muro y una manguera enroscada en el suelo, junto a un abrevadero. El agua para regar se extraía de un depósito y siempre estaba fresca.

Los cálidos veranos se hacían soportables gracias a esa agua, cuando él dirigía la manguera hacia ella y la rociaba para que se le pasara el calor.

Aquellos días parecían lejanos. Tardes en las que calores y sofocos eran la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, horas en las que ponía todo de su parte para no pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con cómo complacerse y cómo lograr que el placer lo nublara todo. Después de aquello, se aliviaba con un baño de agua fría en compañía.

Y pensar que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba…

Habían hablado de muchas cosas, pero nunca de quiénes eran ni de cómo se llamaban. Tampoco es que hiciera falta, preferían averiguar de qué manera podían rendirse al placer y volverse locos mutuamente, explorar las zonas sensibles, comprobar cuánto tiempo podían aguantar antes de que el clímax pusiera fin a la diversión.

Igual que aquellas tardes calurosas se habían perdido en su memoria, más perdidas se encontraban las razones por las que todo había comenzado. ¿Cuándo habían empezado a mirarse y a desearse? ¿En qué momento él se convirtió en una obsesión? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba ella tan necesitada de atención que había encontrado en aquel chico toda la que anhelaba?

Fue tal vez la inconsciencia de la juventud. O el deseo de aventura. O un apetito por la carne imposible de resistir. Daba igual, había sucedido, le había cambiado la vida y, por motivos imposibles de saber, lo había olvidado.

Sus ganas de llegar hasta la playa se enfriaron. Aquello que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, caminar de noche por un bosque y medio desnuda. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por el camino que había utilizado para llegar hasta la casa y se dio de bruces contra un bulto en mitad de la oscuridad. Se sobresaltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Trató de adivinar la forma de la cosa con la que se había chocado, pero no se trataba de un objeto, sino de una persona, lo que incrementó la sensación de pánico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró, nerviosa por esa inesperada aparición.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo. ¿Te has perdido? —contestó la figura.

Ni siquiera pudo responder, su voz le resultó tan familiar que la inquietud aumentó y ocupó buena parte del tiempo en intentar reconocer al hombre que le hablaba.

—He salido a pasear —dijo al final, para hacer tiempo y obligarle a hablar. Tal vez así podría reconocerlo. No era nadie de su familia ni del entorno de la mansión. No era una voz que hubiera escuchado durante los últimos días.

— ¿Con alguna excusa en particular? —preguntó él.

—Hace demasiado calor esta noche.

—Entonces has venido al lugar adecuado.

Se le aceleró la respiración y su temperatura corporal aumentó varios grados. Dentro del bosque había podido aliviar el sofoco que se respiraba en la casa, pero ahora, toda su piel comenzó a calentarse y a sudar.

Él.

En cuanto un fogonazo de reconocimiento iluminó su cerebro, él la agarró por detrás de la cabeza y la besó. Los labios se estrellaron contra los de él, su lengua se abrió paso entre los dientes y arrasó con todo lo que encontró, penetrando hasta el fondo con un singular movimiento que solo había conocido en una persona. Ella comenzó a transpirar de forma exagerada y ésta vez no tuvo nada que ver con que el ambiente estuviera cargado, sino con el deseo que explotó como un volcán que llevara años durmiendo.

Todos sus sentidos se alertaron, toda su piel se sensibilizó, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ávido de aquello que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Como una flor recibiendo agua después de mucho tiempo, el deseo brotó de dentro hacia fuera y apenas fue capaz de controlarse lo más mínimo. Lo sujetó por el pelo y lo apretó contra su boca para besarlo con el mismo fervor.

Sin perder un solo segundo en planteamientos trascendentales, él le levantó la falda del vestido y la agarró por el trasero. El contacto fue abrasador, tan repentino que no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa, pero no lo rechazó, ni siquiera cuando esos dedos rígidos se clavaron en su carne. Percibió la tensión en sus músculos, en su cuerpo y dada la próxima cercanía de su persona, percibió también el calor que manaba de él. Se empapó de aire caliente y respiró hondo, dejando que el familiar aroma del deseo inundara su cerebro.

El olor provocó que los recuerdos empezaran a llegar a ráfagas, un bombardeo de emociones y sensaciones imposible de detener.

Nadie olía como él. Ningún hombre, de todos con los que había tenido alguna relación, olía de esa manera. Fue su primer amante y, diablos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era el único.

Era el hijo de uno de los empleados de su padre. Vivía en aquella casa en medio del bosque porque pertenecía a su familia desde hacía generaciones. Trabajaba en el jardín, en el campo, nunca lo supo, porque en aquellos días le importaba bien poco. Sólo sabía de él que tenía dos años más que ella, que trabajaba durante horas bajo el sol y que a pesar de ser un chico, a ella le había parecido un hombre. Sus hormonas estaban tan revolucionadas que no había podido resistir la tentación. A decir verdad, tampoco se había resistido en absoluto.

Lo veía trajinar de un lado a otro desde la ventana de la biblioteca, cargando sacos, cestos repletos de fruta, llevando un carro o utilizando las herramientas en los jardines. Cavando zanjas, regando, plantando, desbrozando… Al final de la jornada, se echaba un cubo de agua por encima para quitarse la tierra y se tumbaba en la hierba para secarse al sol. Su torso desnudo, húmedo de agua o de sudor, era una visión imposible de ignorar.

Su ropa siempre estaba agujereada y ella perdía la cabeza por culpa de esas roturas, orificios que la tentaban a introducir los dedos para así tocar esa piel curtida y caliente que había debajo. Músculos tensos, venas gruesas, prominencias y depresiones.

Una tarde se adentró en el bosque para buscarlo, sin ninguna excusa, sin ningún plan, sin ningún objetivo claro más que el deseo de verlo. Su padre le había dado un bofetón, injusto, merecido, no lo sabía; estaba tan alterada que no sabía lo que hacía y sólo quería olvidar la humillación. Al llegar a las inmediaciones de la casa, el chico estaba apoyado bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin camiseta, con las botas puestas y un pantalón medio roto.

En ese momento él la había mirado con extrañeza, pero ella sólo pudo mirar hacia los agujeros de su pantalón y pensar en lo que había debajo. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él y su presencia imponía más de lo que había esperado. Dos palmos más alto de lo que había calculado desde la distancia, la piel dura y tensa sobre unos músculos y unos tendones esculpidos por el esfuerzo del trabajo, unas piernas gruesas y fuertes, pero lo que más le gustó a ella fueron sus ojos totalmente oscuros y su mirada tan intensa.

Su único pensamiento fue lo atractiva que resultaba esa persona para ella.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos. Al cabo de un rato, él se acercó a la casa, cogió la manguera y abrió el grifo. Cuando salió el agua, se mojó el torso y, después, apuntó en su dirección, un poco hacia arriba, y la roció.

El agua fue como lluvia fresca y la hizo reaccionar.

La hizo sucumbir a él.

Sin medida.

Durante meses.

Hasta que decidió que no podía seguir acostándose con él porque tenía que continuar con su vida. Tenía que ir a la universidad y desarrollar su carrera profesional y en esos planes no entraba alguien como él.

El dolor de esa decisión formó una bola en su vientre. Cuando se marchó, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de haberle roto el corazón de alguna manera; sencillamente había desaparecido de su vida porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Porque ella era la hija de una familia importante y él no era más que un chico del campo. En el silencio de algunas noches había recordado lo ardiente y cómodo que era estar con él, pero había aprendido a acallar esos deseos con precisión, con vehemencia, haciendo incluso fuerza para rechazarlo. Sólo había sido sexo, sólo había sido un entretenimiento, sólo había sido un modo de sentirse mejor consigo misma.

El arrepentimiento le quemó la garganta, el corazón y el estómago cuando sus besos, su tacto y su olor le hicieron ver lo despreciable que en realidad era. Lo jodidamente tóxica que había sido toda su vida, igual de venenosa que el resto de su familia, a la que no podía soportar y con la que no quería tener ninguna relación. Había sido tan mala persona que la culpa no la dejaba concentrarse en él.

Se echó hacia atrás para evitar el contacto con sus labios. Sus besos y sus caricias eran totalmente inmerecidos. La pasión que alimentaba a ese hombre tenía que provenir del odio y no del deseo.

Le rodeó el cuello con la mano, apretando los dedos en torno sus músculos. Ella inspiró hondo, por la impresión, notando que su deseo aumentaba gracias al pánico. Toda la piel se le puso tensa hasta el punto del dolor y la expectación hizo que el calor se acumulara entre sus piernas. La empujó hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra el muro de la casa, y fue consciente de lo dispuesta que estaba cuando movió las piernas al caminar hacia atrás, rozándose los muslos húmedos. Suspiró por la sorpresa, la indignación y el deseo. Por el miedo. Por la desesperación que sentía. Por la vergüenza de ser consciente del deseo que la embargaba, que clamaba por unas atenciones inmediatas.

Él se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron, sin soltarle el cuello, sin apretar tampoco, sólo imponiéndose, cargando el aire de algo espeso que ella tuvo a bien respirar. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, ella sólo escuchaba los latidos del corazón en los oídos, sólo veía las formas de su cara sin poder ver realmente su expresión. Entonces percibió un murmullo y lo ayudó sin dudar.

Con torpeza y ansia, tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo mientras él todavía intentaba soltarse el cinturón, el botón y la cremallera. Tras unos segundos de tensión, la prenda por fin se deslizó por sus piernas y ella lo agarró por el trasero para apretarlo contra su centro. Mirándose en mitad de la oscuridad, recurrieron al instinto, al recuerdo. Con los labios rozándose, humedeciéndose por el aliento, pero sin llegar a besarse, él levantó una de sus piernas y ella le rodeó la cadera como había aprendido a hacer en el pasado. A tientas, entró en ella con tanta facilidad que los dos gimieron a la vez, sorprendidos y acalorados. Ella tensó las piernas, él le soltó el cuello y apoyó las manos en el muro a ambos lados de su cabeza, respirando de forma entrecortada.

A ella siempre le había gustado gritar. Siempre le había gustado que él la obligara a gritar. Siempre le había gustado la tensión de sus músculos, la fiereza que desprendía cuando estaba excitado, la violencia contenida de sus embestidas. Sus primeras veces habían sido torpes, impacientes y, a veces, un poco dolorosas. Pero cuando aprendieron lo que podían ofrecerles sus respectivos cuerpos, se habían llevado al límite y se habían comportado como animales sedientos.

Todo había sido puro instinto.

Tensó las piernas cuando él volvió a embestir. Sabía que en dos o tres movimientos más, él tomaría el control y se volvería provocador. Siempre había sido así cuando era él quien tenía el mando, así que se lo concedió. Tal y como había esperado, él encontró la postura y el ritmo con rapidez y comenzó a atacar.

Se dio cuenta de que había perdido práctica. O él había adquirido mucha, porque apenas pudo seguir la cadencia de sus movimientos. A la velocidad se le sumó la fuerza y ella se vio arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones que chocó contra una presa, la resquebrajó y se llevó por delante los últimos quince años. Se aferró a su cuello y a sus hombros cuando notó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, que volaba sobre sus caderas, que el calor la recorría en oleadas y que estaba totalmente ciega y sorda. Sus pieles empezaron a resbalar, la fricción agudizó la pulsión que rugía en el interior de su vientre y el sexo de él se deslizaba dentro y fuera provocando estragos en todo su ser.

El orgasmo apareció sin que ella lo quisiera y se puso a temblar y a gritar sin control, agarrándose al cuerpo masculino para evitar perderse. Él hundió la cara en su cuello sin dejar de embestirla, gimiendo al ritmo de sus movimientos, hasta que se explotó con fuerza dentro de ella y se movió una última vez.

El acalorado encuentro apenas había durado minutos y para ella, toda una vida. Continuó apretada a él, tensando todos los músculos para no separarse, para grabarse en la piel cada centímetro de su presencia. Notaba su respiración, sus latidos, todo…

Nadie le había hecho sentir esas cosas. Detalles húmedos y carnales que algunas de sus amigas consideraban sucios y vergonzosos. Sensaciones voluptuosas que ningún hombre había conseguido provocarle, ni siquiera intentándolo a propósito. Pero él sí y sólo la había tomado contra la pared sin poner especial cuidado.

Había sido glorioso y sólo podía pensar en repetirlo. En que quería más.

Se derrumbaron sobre la hierba. Se sentía algo ebria, confusa, con el cuerpo agarrotado. Pero feliz como no había estado en mucho tiempo. Satisfecha. Se pasó la mano por la frente, abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que acababa de sentir.

—Vamos dentro —murmuró él con la voz ronca.

Se deslizó fuera de ella y se puso en pie. Esperó a que ella se levantara, le quitó el vestido por la cabeza y se dirigió al interior de la vivienda.

Desnuda y vulnerable, se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y miró hacia arriba, buscando la luna entre las ramas que formaban el techo del bosque, mientras se preguntaba si no estaba soñando con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Quizá era el calor el que la estaba haciendo soñar con su amante. Quizá estaba en su habitación, sumida en sus sueños, pensando en un acalorado reencuentro.

No sería la primera vez.

Pero ojalá fuera la última.

Y ojalá todo aquello fuese real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Mucho tiempo sin actualizar ni pasar por aquí, pero siempre; aunque sea poco, siempre tratare de hacerlo. Les traigo una segunda parte de este relato, es muy muy lemon! Así que están advertidos haha**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes aun me escriben y animan a actualizar.**

 **Muchos abrazos de oso panda y besitos para uds!**

 **Luna Estival**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **UA - Lemon**

* * *

ÉXTASIS

Entró en la casa y se quitó las zapatillas. Todavía temblaba, el sudor había comenzado a secarse sobre la piel, sensibilizada en extremo. Le costaba caminar y aquel hecho conseguía que se olvidara de todos estos años en los que habían estado alejados. Se relamió los labios, rememorando lo acontecido y se apartó el cabello de la frente sin poder evitar lanzar suspiros con cada paso que daba.

Descalza, caminó a tientas hacia la fuente de luz, que resultó ser la cocina. Había estado allí muchas veces, cuando él se quedaba solo, que era la mayor parte del tiempo; ella iba a buscarle y jugaban sobre la mesa. Al mirarla se preguntó si sería la misma, aquella que una vez llenaron de harina. Recordó una ocasión en la que había bollos rellenos de crema en una bandeja y él se dedicó a embadurnarle el cuerpo con ese relleno.

Apartó la mirada, ruborizada.

Era la misma mesa. Acababa de reconocer una marca en una de las patas. La conocía a la perfección, se pasó una tarde completa mirando hacia allí, mientras él, en fin, se esforzaba por cumplir como un buen amante.

— ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado después de mí? —oyó que preguntaba él.

Se había sentado en una silla para quitarse las botas. Ella se estremeció. Había cosas que le gustaban de su relación con él, como la manera salvaje que tenía de tomarla si tenía muchas ganas o las caricias que le dedicaba cuando ella se recuperaba de la impresión. Una de las cosas que más loca la volvían era que la haga suya con las botas puestas y los pantalones por las rodillas. La imagen de él con las ropas bajadas era una mezcla entre obscena, bochornosa y ardiente, que siempre le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

—Con muchos —respondió ella, carraspeando— Perdí la cuenta.

Él emitió un gruñido de diversión y sacó una botella de agua de la refrigeradora. Puso un vaso sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció, lleno. A ella no le pudo pasar inadvertida su completa desnudez y apreció la naturalidad con la que se movía. Bebió, aunque eso no refrescó ni su mente ni su cuerpo, suavizó el dolor de garganta.

—Yo solo me he acostado con cinco —declaró él.

— ¿Hombres? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

Él volvió a gruñir y ella se terminó el vaso. Lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se sentía más sofocada que antes de beber, la mesa siempre había sido baja para él y eso nunca había sido un problema, porque tenía la altura justa para que no tuviera que esforzarse lo más mínimo en llegar. Pensó en subir y separar los muslos para comprobar si había crecido con los años.

La altura de él, claro, no la de la mesa.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello azulado. Contemplarlo desnudo le daba vergüenza. Era un portento difícil de describir, difícil de manejar. Antes no se planteaba nada, llegaba hasta la casa y se quitaba la ropa, con los muslos húmedos y unas ganas imposibles de refrenar.

El apetito de él aplacaba esos deseos.

La intensidad de aquellos encuentros ahora le parecía exagerados.

Pero por dios que estaba sintiendo otra vez esa lujuria mal contenida y, otra vez, no sabía cómo controlarla.

Lo estaba viendo desnudo y solo podía pensar en continuar con lo que habían comenzado fuera.

— Con mujeres —dijo él al final, después de beber también un poco de agua. Se sirvió otro—Aunque una vez hice un trío con una amiga y su marido, así que no sé si eso cuenta —comentó con una sonrisa.

Ella tragó saliva y se acercó el vaso a los labios, aunque solo pudo lamer las pocas gotas que quedaban en el borde. Mordió el vidrio con suavidad.

— ¿Fue satisfactorio?

—Fue divertido. Me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no me gusta acostarme con nadie más que contigo.

Dejó caer el vaso sobre la mesa y depositó la botella al lado. Apoyó las manos en el tablero y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Vives aquí? —preguntó ella, para desviar la cuestión que él acababa de abordar.

—Sí. Decidí quedarme, esperando tu regreso.

—No podías saber si volvería.

—Claro que lo sabía, mujer. Siempre lo he sabido —dijo con voz ronca—. Siempre fuiste caprichosa y soberbia, siempre te creíste mejor que yo.

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró ella, bajando el vaso hacia la mesa, sorprendida por su declaración.

Se sintió tremendamente abochornada. Claro que era verdad. Y él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

—Te fuiste porque era lo que tenías que hacer —continuó él.

Sonreía de un modo cálido, sin rastro de rencor. Su cara había madurado con el paso del tiempo, seguía siendo guapo y los ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo tan común en gente autentica. Ella se había acostumbrado a la hipocresía y a las mentiras, por eso la honestidad de él la tomó desprevenida.

—Me fui porque…

Él la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

—Porque era lo que creías que tenías que hacer. Cada vez que venías a verme, sabía que no era porque estuvieras enamorada de mí o porque te gustaba estar conmigo. Siempre he sido una mera distracción para ti. No creas que yo era diferente a ti, eras una chica dispuesta y con ganas, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con estupideces? Tomarte era jodidamente divertido. Sin compromiso y sin complicaciones.

Ella se soltó de su agarre.

— ¿No me guardas rencor por haber desaparecido?

—Has vuelto —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tu familia era y sigue siendo insoportable. Eras una chica decente, recta y moral, pero no encontraste recompensa por tus esfuerzos. Acostarte conmigo fue un desafío a su autoridad. Niña rica, chico pobre, un polvo encima de esta mesa y listo. —Golpeó la tabla con la palma de la mano, haciendo que ella diera un salto por la impresión—. Querías aventuras y te di todo lo que tenía de buena gana. Te encantaba gritar, te encantaba que te hiciera todo lo que se me pasara por la cabeza, nunca me dijiste que no a nada. Te fuiste para no tener que dar explicaciones, ni a mí ni a ti misma. Los años han pasado y todo eso que esperabas encontrar ahí fuera, no lo has encontrado. Y has vuelto. Porque el mudo real es una jodida mierda. Yo ya lo sabía y tú, en fin, solo tenías que verlo por ti misma.

Tenía razón. En todo. Siempre había subestimado a la gente y era un defecto del que jamás podría desprenderse. Su familia, siempre se habían considerado superiores al resto de la media y a ella la habían criado con esa mentalidad. Al primer atisbo de rebelión, su padre le había propinado un bofetón que le dejó la cara enrojecida.

Con el golpe, todo se desajustó y corrió a lanzarse sobre los brazos de un chico buscando un consuelo que no hallaría en ninguna otra parte.

—No he vuelto por ti —dijo en voz baja.

—Ya lo sé. Pero me has encontrado y eso lo cambia todo.

—No cambia nada.

—Claro que sí —insistió él, rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta ella. La cogió por detrás de la cabeza y la besó de forma arrolladora. El sonido de sus besos fue lo único que se escuchó en mitad del silencio—. Te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas al encontrarte conmigo. Yo también he descubierto cosas. No lo niegues, no tiene sentido discutir.

—Es que no…

La acalló con otro beso y ella se dio por vencida. Quería dejarle claro que no había cambiado nada, pero al colocar las manos sobre su pecho, el tacto de su piel caliente excitó el resto de sus sentidos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él, desnudos los dos. Frotó sus pechos contra el duro torso, mordisqueó sus labios, recorrió su boca con la lengua y se recreó en las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Sintió añoranza por los besos y las caricias de antes, su sensibilidad de los últimos días le causó una profunda nostalgia y se aferró al cuerpo de su amante como si temiera que él fuera a separarse. Pensó que se estaba volviendo blanda con los años y que no merecía un cariño como el que él le brindaba.

Porque nadie la había tratado como él. Ningún hombre había sabido amarla como él y, por descontado, tampoco habían sabido cómo tratarla.

Él le acarició la espalda con ambas manos, las caderas, el trasero, los muslos. No las recordaba tan grandes, tan firmes, ni que apretasen tanto su carne en el pasado. Quizá eran los kilos de más que se habían distribuido por varias partes de su cuerpo y ahora había mucho más dónde agarrar. Él también tenía más dónde agarrar y recorrió sus músculos con avidez, hundiendo los dedos en sus brazos, sus pectorales o ese abdomen tan odiosamente perfecto.

Había estado con hombres con cuerpos esculturales, hombres fáciles, de una noche. Siempre resultaban ser una decepción en la cama, no sabían aguantar y ella siempre se quedaba con ganas de más. Eran puro envoltorio por fuera y estaban vacíos por dentro. Ella era un poco así, pura frivolidad por fuera para esconder que en el fondo, no había absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo con él era distinto. Sentía cosas. Emociones ardientes. Conciencia de sí misma. Sensaciones explosivas. Euforia. Tristeza. Alegría. Excitación.

La cogió por el cabello y por el trasero. La ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa y la inclinó hasta tumbarla sobre la superficie. Ella pegó la espalda contra la madera suspirando hondamente, mirándolo impaciente. Él sonrió, manteniéndola inmovilizada por el cabello. Con la otra mano acarició sus muslos, a ella le colgaban las piernas y se sujetó al borde de la mesa, expectante, cuando él le separó las rodillas.

Deslizó los dedos por la cara interna de sus muslos, una caricia que provocó llamaradas en su estómago, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

Ella lo observó. Tenía el cabello más largo y se había dejado barba. No se había dado cuenta del detalle, de tan obnubilada que se encontraba ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Trazó una tórrida caricia por su vientre y le frotó los pechos con la palma, haciéndola suspirar. Luego le tocó los labios con el pulgar, humedeciéndoselo, para terminar acariciándole la lengua. Ella le mordió el dedo y succionó como si se tratara de otra cosa, haciéndolo sonreír y gruñir.

— ¿Los hombres de ciudad han descubierto lo mucho que te gusta esto?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta, retiró el pulgar de su boca, húmedo, y lo introdujo entre sus pliegues. Ella tensó las piernas por la impresión y pegó la espalda a la mesa cuando él comenzó a acariciar su centro. Vio las estrellas en cuestión de segundos. Le tembló el estómago de una manera violenta y comenzó a respirar de forma superficial.

No se podía mover.

—Vaya —murmuró.

Él se rio, le soltó el cabello y le rodeó el cuello con la mano para mantenerla inmovilizada.

—Los hombres de campo siempre hemos sido mejores en todo —mencionó mientras se empapaba los dedos.

Ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, el calor se acumuló en cada rincón de su cuerpo y le nubló los sentidos. Sus caricias se volvieron intensas en apenas dos roces, la fricción la obligó a gemir y rompió a sudar. Se le escapó un grito cuando él introdujo un dedo en su interior y después otro, sin darle tiempo a recuperar aliento. Empezó a retorcerse sobre la mesa, como en el pasado, como hacía años que no se retorcía por el placer.

Aquella tarde de a saber cuántos años, le proporcionó el masaje más intenso de su vida. Primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas, y cuando ella estaba relajada y medio dormida, comenzó con un masaje especial que terminó de dejarla derrotada sobre la cama, sin poder distinguir el orgasmo de lo que no lo era.

Ningún hombre de ciudad haría algo como eso.

Nadie había conseguido que se quedara sin palabras, sin aliento y sin razón usando solo un par de dedos. No tenía que pedirle que lo hiciera de determinada manera o que fuese más deprisa, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Había estudiado su cuerpo y recordaba cómo tenía que tratarlo para explotar al máximo las sensaciones. Se había convertido en un experto. Se agarró del brazo con el que la mantenía inmovilizada y le clavó las uñas; como recompensa, él aumentó la velocidad de la estimulación.

Por Dios, qué sensación tan buena.

Con la mirada enturbiada por el deseo, vio que él sonreía cuanto más la estimulaba. Al borde del delirio, lo vio llevarse los dedos mojados a la boca y escuchó cómo gruñía cuando el sabor inundó su lengua. Aquel sonido le reverberó en el estómago y erizó toda su piel. Cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre su ella, intentó decirle que no podría soportarlo, pero de su boca solo salió un gemido profundo. Le soltó el cuello, la cogió por las rodillas y se las puso sobre los hombros.

Por dios. Nadie se lo había hecho así. Habían jugado con la lengua, habían succionado un poco, caricias que apenas duraban un suspiro. Él lo daba todo. Labios, lengua, dientes, aliento.

Succionó hasta que solo se escuchó el sonido húmedo en mitad del silencio, mezclado con sus gritos. Se llevó las manos a la boca y a la cabeza, temblando sin control, buscando una manera de sobrellevar aquella locura, de disfrutarla y alargar al máximo la experiencia.

Pero él no daba tregua y el orgasmo la pilló otra vez desprevenida. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y pensó que se caería de la mesa por los temblores que la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Él la sostuvo sin dejar de beber de ella como si fuese un manantial, mezclando su propia saliva con los fluidos que brotaban sin control. Pasado el momento de furor, ella se mordió el brazo para no seguir gritando, intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración. Él se irguió sin soltarle las piernas, sujetando una con cada mano, manteniéndolas tan separadas que le tiraron los músculos.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar y contuvo la respiración. Cuando él la penetró, ese volcán de su interior amenazó con explotar y tuvo que esforzarse por no sucumbir al efecto de su embestida. El placer subió hasta su cabeza, calentándole la sangre y haciendo que se volviera más espesa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, él comenzó a moverse y a golpearla en un punto de su interior que hacía que todo se volviera blanco, luminoso y brillante. Gritó como si le fuera la vida en ello, y en verdad le iba la vida, porque no podía soportar semejante delirio. Él sabía mantener el éxtasis en suspenso, sometiéndola con el frenético movimiento de sus caderas. Sonreía, con el cuerpo en tensión, las manos agarrándola con firmeza por las piernas y los músculos hinchados por el esfuerzo.

Y ella solo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones y en seguir respirando.

Lo que hacía era demasiado bueno como para perder un segundo pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía sentir, su cabeza no daba para más, los pensamientos iban y venían sin orden mientras el cuerpo se le calentaba y el placer se acumulaba, crecía y se retorcía. La fricción en su interior era sublime, resbalaba entre sus pliegues como si volara entre sus piernas; el choque de su cuerpo hacía vibrar cada centímetro de ella. El orgasmo sobrevino, doloroso e imparable, y no tenía dónde agarrarse más que la maldita mesa debajo de ella. Y mientras las convulsiones la recorrían, él continuó sin descanso, como un demonio sediento de lujuria que buscaba la perdición absoluta de su alma.

Un largo gruñido y una última embestida puso fin al tormento. Para entonces ya no recordaba ni su propio nombre ni dónde estaba. Sintió su calor en las entrañas, sus latidos alrededor de los pliegues inflamados, demasiado sensibles, y una oleada de algo líquido que resbaló entre las piernas de los dos. Sin dejar de temblar, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos mientras el estómago le vibraba y sus pechos se movían por la respiración agitada.

Él se retiró con brusquedad antes de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y tiró de su cuerpo para hacerla bajar de la mesa. Se le doblaron las rodillas y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo, porque ya no sabía dónde estaba el punto de equilibrio. Todo le daba vueltas.

La empujó con suavidad para alejarla de la mesa y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Camina.

Ella dio dos pasos, tambaleándose, notando como cosquilleaba la humedad que descendía por sus piernas, hasta las rodillas.

Qué exageración.

Nunca imaginó que algo así podía volver a pasar.

Avanzó sin saber muy bien hacia dónde tenía que ir, se detuvo al llegar al pasillo y se giró para mirarle, cegada por el placer.

Él se acercó para sujetarla por el pelo y besarla. Le acarició el trasero con la otra mano y, de repente, le propinó una fuerte palmada en una de las nalgas que la hizo saltar de la impresión.

—Camina —volvió a decir.

Ella obedeció y él le atizó otra palmada en el trasero, tan fuerte que esta sí que escoció de verdad. Aceleró los pasos, él la persiguió por el pasillo y le palmeó las nalgas, obligándola a caminar más deprisa, hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

Tenía el trasero tan caliente cuando llegaron que apenas podía controlar la excitación. Al entrar, se apartó de él, confusa y dolorida, frotándose la zona enrojecida.

—Si puedes caminar es que todavía no hemos terminado —sentenció él, cerrando de un portazo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó sobre la cama.

El amanecer la encontró temblando sobre el colchón, enredada entre sábanas empapadas de sudor y sexo, preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado dormida. En algún momento el agotamiento había ganado la batalla, pero no podía saber cuándo. A medida que se despertaba, recordaba haberle sentido dentro de ella incluso en sueños, moviéndose por inercia, con el cuerpo entumecido y dolor entre las piernas. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era y mucho menos, el día en el que estaba. Solo podía recordar su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca y sus palabras de aliento para que siguiera consciente, para que siguiera con él, para que no perdiera el sentido mientras la hacía suya como un poseso.

Pero la poseída era ella, que gritaba y le pedía que no se detuviera. Que movía las caderas para frotarse contra su cuerpo y lo agarraba por el trasero para que no saliera de su interior. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto morder la almohada, de tanto morderlo a él y de tanto besarlo. Le raspaba la garganta de tanto que había gritado. Las manos, por la fuerza con la que se había aferrado a su cuerpo y a la cama.

Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Los pechos. Todo.

Pero estaba tan satisfecha que el gozo se le desbordaba del corazón y le provocaba ganas de llorar. Era tal la euforia que rodó sobre la cama ahogando las risas en la almohada para que él no pudiera escucharla, o pensaría que se había vuelto loca.

Aunque por lo vivido anoche, ya debía pensar que le faltaba un tornillo.

Remoloneó un rato y luego se levantó para darse una ducha en el baño que había junto a la habitación. Con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, descalza y con el pelo mojado, buscó al hombre. El aroma del café inundó sus pensamientos y su estómago volvió a vibrar, esta vez, suplicando algo que fuera comestible. Al llegar a la cocina, lo encontró frente al fuego, desnudo, con el torso envuelto en un delantal para evitar que el aceite caliente le quemara la piel.

Ella se quedó en la puerta, observando su espalda y su trasero que quedaban al descubierto.

—Siéntate y desayuna antes de que se enfríe. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Se giró, con una sartén en la mano, y depositó los huevos que acababa de hacer. Luego puso unas rebanadas de pan en esa misma sartén y mientras se tostaban, le sirvió café en una taza y se la ofreció.

Ella se sentó y bebió un poco. Estaba tibio y su potente sabor le despejó los pensamientos de golpe. No pudo evitar un gemido, uno que se parecía mucho a los que emitía cuando él la tomaba a conciencia, porque aquel café estaba delicioso. No tenía nada que ver con los cafés aguados de la oficina. Era tan exótico que dio un sorbo más largo y se le erizó la piel.

—Déjame adivinar, los hombres de ciudad nunca te han hecho el desayuno —dijo él, divertido, sacudiendo la sartén para hacer girar las rebanadas de pan en el aire para tostarlas por el otro lado.

Su voz sonaba grave, un poco afectada, probablemente como la de ella, por culpa de tanto gritar y tanto gruñir.

—Los hombres de ciudad no son como tú.

—Claro que no, mujer. Son demasiado educados.

Ella sonrió mientras se bebía el resto del café.

Tenía razón.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué trabajas?

—Pues sigo con el mantenimiento de jardines y esas cosas.

—Dentro de dos días volveré a la ciudad —declaró de golpe. Él no comentó nada, siguió haciendo las tostadas hasta que estuvieron doradas— Podría alargar mi estancia aquí una semana más, pero tengo que volver a la oficina...

Cuando se giró, estaba sonriendo. Puso las tostadas en un plato sobre la mesa y dejó la sartén junto al fuego apagado.

—Está bien que vuelvas a la ciudad —comentó— Así puedo ir contigo.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

— ¿Conmigo?

—Claro —aseguró él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Se le hincaron los músculos de un modo que hizo aletear su estómago y vibrar por dentro— Tengo que civilizarme.

— ¿Civilizarte? No entiendo nada…

Se acercó a ella y le acarició el mentón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios.

—Alguien tiene que esperarte en casa cuando salgas del trabajo, para tomarte y alimentarte. ¿Alguno de esos tipos con los que has estado sabe comerte como yo y prepararte un desayuno como este? Yo creo que no…

Ella metió la mano entre sus piernas y subió por debajo del delantal hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo rodeó con los dedos y apretó, haciendo que a él se le congelara la sonrisa en la cara y empezara a sudar.

— ¿Le has hecho a alguna de esas mujeres, o ese trío con el que has estado, un desayuno?

—Pues no… —murmuró con dificultad y las pupilas dilatadas—. Solo tú te mereces lo mejor de mí.

—No he vuelto por ti —insistió, empezando a acariciar su miembro con suavidad.

—No me importa —contestó mirándola con intensidad—. Has vuelto, estás aquí, hemos estado juntos y ahora estamos desayunando. Imagina repetir lo de anoche todos los días.

Ella llevó la mano libre a su espalda y deshizo el lazo del delantal para sacarle la prenda por la cabeza. Él aprovechó para quitarle la toalla y acariciarle los pechos.

—No creo que pueda aguantar otra noche como ésta.

—Si quieres, puedes.

Le cubrió la cara con las manos y recorrió su boca con los labios, besándola con cuidado, como si la bestia de anoche no hubiese existido jamás y en realidad siempre hubiese sido un hombre así de diferente.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró ella sobre su boca húmeda.

—Come antes de que se enfríe, entonces.

Ella asintió y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta arrodillarse entre las piernas de él. Sin demasiadas ceremonias, separó los labios para introducirlo en su boca, deslizándolo sobre su lengua. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sostuvo sobre la encimera de la cocina, suspirando.

—¿Así es cómo desayunan las mujeres de ciudad? —preguntó, divertido.

Ella succionó con fuerza hasta que se le hundieron las mejillas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar su erección.

—Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando —comentó, lamiéndose los labios.

.

.


End file.
